Mobile devices may benefit from installing new applications, such as firmware updates or applications providing new functionality, after delivery to end users. But such mobile devices may lack the necessary hardware and/or software to communicate directly with application systems capable of providing such new applications. However, these mobile devices may be able to at least intermittently access devices that may, in turn, be able to connect to the application systems. Because the mobile devices are connecting through another device, however, there must be some way to ensure that the new applications provided have not been modified or altered.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that enable a mobile device to securely receive applications, such as applets and firmware updates, without having to connect directly to an application system.